


Taken

by JunChan2018 (JuneChanu)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneChanu/pseuds/JunChan2018
Summary: That one time I practically fell in love at first sight with a guy who turned out to be my boss' boss' boss' boss' husband. Go, me.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely in reader's POV. I'm new to this. So please tell me if I did a pretty decent job of writing an au.

I was thanking every god I could think off my shift was going to finish in just a few minutes. Don't get me wrong now; I didn't hate, or even dislike, my job but these 8 hours were just about enough. I felt like banging my head on the table and possibly breaking the keyboard in the process in frustration. I would have done it, too, if in that exact moment the door didn't open and my over the years perfectly honed reflexes didn't kick in in the form of straightened back and a forced smile.

However, as soon as I noticed who the person visiting the company I was sitting behind the reception desk for was, I froze.

He was so gorgeous! Tall and tan and athletic and well dressed and beautiful and everything I ever wanted in a man. And then he smiled. God, that smile was to kill for. I was so gone.

"Good afternoon, sir. How can we help you?" I thanked god I didn't stumble over my words. Damn, why did he have to come in just as I was finishing up? I'd been sitting here the whole day; it had been ages since my lunch break. I had to look terrible; I would bet my hair was a mess, my make-up all smudged…

"Hello." God, that smile. "I was wandering if you could tell me whether Mr. Koo Junhoe was close to leaving for the day?"

Mr. Koo? As in the best manager award Koo Junhoe? The Koo 'I hate you and your pet fish' Junhoe? What did this diamond of a man need with that grouch?

But was he close to leaving? He was here before me, so… maybe? "I'm afraid so but I can't be sure. However, my colleague was speaking with him just a minute ago so she might know. If you give me a minute, I'll check with her."

"If you were so kind."

For you, anything, precious specimen.

I flashed him a smile instead of voicing my inner thoughts before heading for the back room, where my supervisor was doing her supervisor stuff – or something. "Jane?"

The red haired woman raised her head with a questioning look. "What is it?"

"Someone's here, asking if Mr. Koo has finished already or not? You were talking with him a while ago, right?"

A confused look passed Jane's face. "Who is it? He wasn't supposed to have any meetings today anymore."

"I don't know; he didn't introduce himself, yet." And what a shame that was, I needed a name to label that perfect face with. "But he doesn't look dressed for a meeting."

Jane hummed, deep in thought. "I'll go talk to him. I don't want that workaholic staying here any longer than he has to. Especially not today."

Was something happening today that I had missed?

The supervisor sighed, wrote something on one of the papers she had spread across her table and reluctantly rose from her seat to meet the handsome stranger.

I followed closely after my boss, eager to learn any little detail about my new-found crush. I almost ended up bumping into her petite form as she stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she passed the doorway.

There were two second of silence before Jane burst out laughing.

Weird.

But it got the visitor's attention from staring off into space while he waited and his face split into a wide grin. So dazzling. I was falling more and more in love with each passing second.

"Jane, hey! I didn't know you were working today."

"And I didn't know you were coming! For a minute I was scared it was some asshole insisting on a meeting."

Okay. So they knew each other. Okay. I was lost. But at least I now knew his name. Chanwoo. Pretty name for a pretty owner.

"Yeah, it was kind of a last minute decision," the pretty boy – Chanwoo – laughed, scratching his head awkwardly. Cute. "Anyway, is Junhle about done?"

So it was some personal business? Who'd want to deal with that guy on a personal level?

"Yeah, when I talked to him, they were just finishing up. They should be down any minute."

I figured I probably shouldn't be just standing there and blatantly listen to their conversation, so I left them to it, sitting at my own work space and pretended to work on something while I carefully, and definitely not obviously, eavesdropped.

However, I didn't learn much more. Their whole chatter pretty much consisted of Jane complaining about the visitors (to which I felt the urge to add my own two cents) and her husband (who was a complete train-wreck of a man, if you asked me – but who was I to talk, being single as hell as I was) and Chanwlo nodding along and laughing, sometimes adding something himself and weirdly often making remarks like "Yeah, Junhoe mentioned this guy, too," and "Junhoe once said," or "That reminds me of when Junhoe." Just how often did he hang out with the guy?

They talked like this for good five minutes before the elevator dinged, announcing its arrival.

All heads turned in that direction as the door slowly opened, revealing The Big Three of the company: the president, Kim Hanbin, the chief of staff, Song Yunhyeong and – a moment of suspense – the manager of the special teams, Koo Junhoe.

Chanwoo raised his hand in a little wave when they noticed him and immediately, Yunhyeong, like the respectable high executive of a big company that he was, squealed excitedly, running to hug the mysterious visitor.

"Chanwoo! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you! What are you up to tomorrow? We need to catch up! How about lunch? No, better yet, how about a party at mine?"

Chanwoo, though looking kind of taken aback, chuckled a little, seemingly pretty much used to Yunhyeong's randomness, "Hyung, we saw each other just two days ago. And though I'd love a good party, I doubt we'll have much opportunity to party this weekend. Moreover, I doubt many people could make it on such a short notice to call it a proper party."

Jane laughed at that and muttered a low, "You should know better than to underestimate him by now."

"Jane's right. Don't ever underestimate Yunhyeonh or he'll start thinking up even crazier ideas and go through with them." Kim Hanbin. Also a fine, very fine man; although a bit too intimidating and unreadable.

The two men finally caught up to Yunhyeong, at their leisure pace. As soon as he was within reach, Junhoe grabbed Yunhyeong's collar and yanked him off of Chanwoo. Wow, he must have had a lot of strength. Suddenly he's gotten much sexier than he was before. If only he didn't look so angry all the time…

As soon as he realized what happened, Yunhyeong pouted up at Junhoe. (Otherwise he looked unperturbed. He must be disturbingly used to getting ripped off of people.) "Why'd you do that? Were you jealous?" he smirked at him knowingly.

He gave him a leveled stare as if to ask if he was stupid or something, before giving him a tight "Hardly."

Everyone seemed to be trying hard not to laugh at the scene, even though I didn't really understand why.

Chanwoo was the first one to speak, suppressed laughter still evident in his voice. "Come on, Junhoe, no need to be shy."

He only got a death glare and a "Shut the fuck up, Chanwoo," in return, which for some reason, only made them all actually laugh.

Junhoe only rolled his eyes and turned around to leave.

"Bye, Junhoe! Enjoy your weekend!" Is it just me or was there a teasing tilt to Jane's goodbye?

Junhoe didn't even turn around, just rising a hand, flashing Jane the middle finger. She only giggled uncontrollably.

"Guess that's our cue to leave as well. Good bye, you two. Have a nice weekend." Ah, Kim Hanbin; always such a gentleman. If only it didn't seem like he was plotting something half the time…

"BYE BYE! See you on Monday!"

"Bye, Hanbin and Yunhyeong."

"Bye Jane. It was great to see you. We need to catch up soon."

"I loved seeing you, too, Chanwoo. I'll call you next week and we'll see what we can do, okay?"

"Sounds great. Say hi to your husband for me."

"Of course. Bye."

"Bye. Bye, miss. Hope to see you again."

Ah, so not everyone forgot I was sitting here… Wait; he talked to me. He TALKED to me!

"L-likewise!" God, why did I have to stutter? "Good bye, sir. It was nice to meet you." Although I was confused as hell and with a hopeless crush, but whatever…

Chanwoo flashed one last smile at us, making me into a figurative puddle of blushing goo on the floor (how embarrassing), before jogging out the door. And damn if that wasn't a fine sight.

"Okay, I think you can go home for the day… Hey, you don't want to leave? Okay, I suppose I'll go home then."

"Wait, what? NO! I'm sorry, I spaced out; I'll go immediately!" I knew I was flushing bright red, especially when Jane started laughing.

"Haha, don't worry, it was just a joke. But Chanwoo is a very attractive guy isn't he?"

I blushed even brighter before hiding my face in my hands. "Was I that obvious?" I muttered dejectedly.

"Ah, not really? I doubt anyone except me and maybe Yunhyeong noticed."

"Oh, thank god."

"But you know, you should give up while you're ahead." There was a sympathetic undertone to Jane's statement.  
I glanced questioningly at the woman in between my fingers. She was giving me a kind half smile, before she pointedly looked out the entrance door.

I followed the example and looked that way as well; the group of four from before was still there – it looked like they were saying their goodbyes.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was I supposed to see something incriminating? Hanbin was smiling fondly while Yunhyeong was animatedly talking about something – undoubtedly planning that party he mentioned, and Chanwoo looked like he was failing at trying not to laugh. And Junhoe-

Goddamn it.

That was what I was supposed to see.

Apparently the universe was against me.

Junhoe was standing right next to Chanwoo, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck, probably complaining about wanting the noisy man to shut up or something. He had an arm wrapped tightly around Chanwoo's waist. I didn't notice before, but Chanwoo had one of his arms securely around Junhoe in return.

Let me say it again.

Goddamn it.

I banged my head against the table for real this time as Jane chuckled at me.

"I get where you're coming from but you have to admit they're beyond cute."

I decided to kindly ignore Jane. Because they were cute and my broken heart didn't want to admit it just yet. "Why are all the good guys always either taken or gay?" I whined instead.

"You forgot taken gays," Jane smirked down at me.

"You're not funny," I groaned in my misery, unamused.

"Excuse you, I'm hilarious." Jane mock pouted. "No, but seriously, Junhoe had dibs on that cute butt since our senior year of high school, when he met Chanwoo. Or 'the determined freshman with the pretty eyes.' His words, not mine. It's their wedding anniversary today."

"Oh, great. You mean to say I almost spontaneously asked a married guy out?"

Jane chuckled, shrugging, "Yeah, pretty much."

"I wanna die. But I'm so lonely I might actually die. Like a rabbit."

Jane outright laughed at me. "Don't worry, it can't be that bad." She paused as her pager buzzed. She looked at it but ignored the message, returning to the conversation with a bright smile. "But if you're so desperate, I can try and set you up with someone, what do you say?"

"Really?" there was so much hope in my voice it made me cringe at my own pathetic-ness.

My boss smiled, "Mhm. We can actually start right now. On your way out, you can stop by the vice-president's office and bring him coffee. You can mention something along the lines of how terrible it is that he has to still be here while all the other big-bosses just left, he'll be delighted to hear that."

I groaned, "Let me guess. He just asked for coffee and you can't be bothered to go there yourself."

Jane stuck her tongue out. "Maybe. But it can't hurt to try, can it?"

"He's the vice-president! I can't just... like... walk in there and start flirting with him!"

Jane just rolled her eyes at that. Did she think flirting with your boss' boss' boss' boss was normal or something?

"Moreover, he's so weird! The first thing he did after I introduced myself was that he sniffed me."

"He does that to everyone," the woman shrugged. "You can't take it personally; he's just a giant, giant fluffy dog. He's a great guy, once you get to know him. And honestly, you should see him without a shirt on," Jane added dreamily.

I could only roll my eyes. "I'm still not going up there."

And indeed I did end up going up there.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it???


End file.
